


Wast ist Liebe

by LeonardoSharksun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonardoSharksun/pseuds/LeonardoSharksun
Summary: El fatídico treinta y uno de octubre, los Potter logran sobrevivir del ataque Lord Vorldemort pero los Longbottom son asesinados por Bellatrix Lestrange. Mientras que Harry vive una vida relativamente feliz, Neville debe vivir con su tío abuelo en Alemania y pasar ciertas penurias hasta moldear su conducta.¿Que pasará cuando el Longbottom vuelva a Inglaterra?





	Wast ist Liebe

Título: Was ist Liebe

Sumario: El fatídico treinta y uno de octubre, los Potter logran sobrevivir del ataque Lord Vorldemort pero los Longbottom son asesinados por Bellatrix Lestrange. Mientras que Harry vive una vida relativamente feliz, Neville debe vivir con su tío abuelo en Alemania y pasar ciertas penurias hasta moldear su conducta.

¿Que pasará cuando el Longbottom vuelva a Inglaterra?

Rating: R

Parejas: James/Lily, ya que me parecen una pareja muy tierna y hermosa. Posteriormente la pareja principal será Harry/Neville.

Avisos: MPreg, Yaoi. En un futuro próximo leve lemmon. En esta historia Neville será alguien muy distante del canon. Harry Sub/Neville Dom (ósea Haville o Nevarry). Ron/Blaise. Hermione/?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, es de J.K Rowling, solo que yo la uso para hacer algo completamente retorcido y divertido para mí.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry abrió los ojos con gran alegría mientras de un solo salto se incorporaba de su cama. Hoy era el día, gracias a los cielos. Hoy iría a Hogwarts por primera vez.

Después de haber escuchado a sus padres hablar tanto de ese colegio, quería ir pero ya. Y ya había llegado ese momento.

Salió de su cuarto con una gran sonrisa, dirigiéndose al comedor. Allá se encontraban sus padres: su hermosa mamá, que estaba friendo tocino y huevos, y su papá, el cual estaba leyendo un ejemplar del profeta.

–Veo que ya despertarse, Harry, y te noto muy contento –Dijo Lilian Potter, anteriormente Evans, mientras se volteaba levemente para observar a la pequeña copia de su marido.

–Apuesto a que es por ir a Hogwarts –Habló James mientras cerraba el periódico y lo depositaba en la mesa para luego agarrar a su hijo en brazos – ¿A que sí, campeón?

–Sí, Papi –Respondió el niño de once años entre risas – No puedo esperar para ir a Hogwarts. Ya quiero ver la cara de la abuelita Minnie cuando caiga en Griffindor.

–No es necesario que caigas en Griffindor –Habló desde la cocina la castaña – También puedes ser elegido a cualquier otra casa...

–¡Excepto en Slytheryn! –Gritaron los hombres Potter para luego estallar en carcajadas mientras Lily reflexionaba profundamente porque seguía enamorada de alguien tan infantil como era James Karl Potter.

Segundos después el pelinegro mayor bajó de sus brazos a Harry para que el infante pudiera lavarse los dientes, la Griffindor decidió hacerle la pregunta que llevaba conteniendo durante varios años:

–¿Crees que es la mejor idea dejarlo ir a Hogwarts?

Todo rastro de diversión desapareció de forma repentina del rostro del hombre. Todavía estaban frescos los días del incidente.

Flash Back.

Casa de los Potter, Valle de Godric.

Lily acarició con cariño la cabeza de su adorado Harry, en ese entonces de solo un año de edad. –Eres una ternurita, ¿Verdad? Eres mi ternurita –Dijo en forma de arrullo haciendo que el bebé gorjeara de alegría.

Lily miró a SU Harry. Era tan mono, tan hermoso. "Ojalá te logren tratar bien a donde vayas a vivir" Pensó mientras un deje de tristeza cruzaba su rostro por una milésima de segundo.

Los hermosos ojos de la mujer se enegrecieron. Su adorado Harry estaba marcado por una terrible maldicion que cargaba sobre el: Era el posible destinado para destruir a uno de los magos mas malignos del siglo (el otro posible era Neville Longbottom). Todo por culpa de su amigo de la infancia,Severus Tobías Snape, que oyendo lo que habia dicho una adivina de nombre Sybil Trelaweney, de rango menor o sea que veia el futuro de vez en cuando, fue a contarle a su señor. Y el elegido fue nadie mas ni nadie menos que su hijo

¿Porque tuvo que ser él?

Por esa razón ella y su esposo se encontraban en una alejada casita ubicada en el Valle de Godric, intentando esconderse el mayor tiempo posible aunque ya sabían que tarde o temprano iban a ser descubiertos. También esperaba que Alice Longbottom, su alma gemela (*), y su familia estuvieran a salvo en su casa de campo en Gales.

Un fuerte estruendo interrumpió los pensamientos de la madre.

-¡Nos atacan! ¡Lord Vorldemort! -Grito una voz muy parecida a la de su pareja, James- ¡Coge a Harry y huid de aquí! ¡Yo los detendré el mayor tiempo posible!

Sin más, Lilian Potter Evans cogió al bebe y subió por las escaleras a toda marcha.

Fin del flash Back.

James sabía perfectamente que si sobrevivieron esa aciaga noche fue por el azar y no suerte. Aun así, a pesar de estar vivos, habían perdido muchas personas importantes y entre ellos estaban los Longbottom.

–Ya se, cariño –Dijo él – Pero Lord Vo... Digo, el Señor Oscuro ya esta muerto así que Harry no debe preocuparse por nada.

–Pero... –Dijo la mujer mientras temblaba un poco – Esta bien, confío en ti, cariño. Solo es que estoy un asustada de que a nuestro pequeño le pase algo.

–Él estará bien en Hogwarts, Lilu –James la abrazó, calmando los agitados nervios de la pelicastaña – Además, tendrá amigos con los cuales vivir grandes aventuras durante estos siete años.

La de ojos verdes solo suspiró en voz baja. Bueno, le haría caso a su esposo y no le daría tantas vueltas al asunto. Su adorado Harry estaría bien ¿cierto?

\-----------------------------------------------------

–¿Me mandaste a llamar, Herr(*)? –Preguntó un chico mientras interrumpía en la sala de estar. El jovencito tenía el cabello rubio claro mientras que sus ojos eran de un azul que brillaba con fuerza. Vestía unas ropas que acordarían a las usadas en la Alemania de Guillermo II.

Este chico era Neville Whilhelm Longbottom, el futuro heredero de la fortuna Hohezollern y Longbottom.

–Sí –Fue la respuesta de un hombre de cabello plateado, que se encontraba en un confortable sillón mientras veía tranquilamente las llamas arder en la chimenea– Quiero hablar de algo importante, Neville.

El niño emitió un hosco "adelante".

–Te he criado desde que tenías un año de vida –Prosiguió el alemán – Como mi propio hijo. Te he entrenado con las mas crueles torturas, te he pisoteado y humillado sientas de veces hasta convertirte ven un verdadero guerrero digno de ser llamado Alemán. Estoy orgulloso de lo que te has convertido, y se que tus padres también lo están. Todo tu entrenamiento ha sido con una sola finalidad: vengar a tus padres.

–Eso ya lo sé, alt (*) –Le interrumpió Neville. Algie soltó una risita que mas bien parecía una tosecilla. "Realmente hice un buen trabajo criándolo" Se enorgulleció el hermano menor de Augusta Longbottom.

–Pero también había otro punto o finalidad. Eres el heredero de dos grandes familias mágicas, una en Inglaterra y otra en Alemania, por lo que debes volverte un digno jefe de casa si es que quieres seguir con el legado que te dejaron tus padres. Para cumplir tu objetivo he decidido mandarte a Londres para que vivas una temporada con Augusta.

–Estoy dispuesto, señor –Neville puso la mano en el pecho mientras se erguía rectamente. Esa era la forma en la que debía responder cuando su tío Algie le preguntaba algo, había terminado aprendiendo eso luego de un par de azotes. –¿Cuando voy a partir?

–Hoy mismo, Hijo –Algie se incorporó de su silla para observar con sus dorados ojos al muchacho – Te he conseguido una plaza en Hogwarts para que hagas algo productivo durante este año –De su camisa sacó un sobre y se lo tipo con maestría al Longbottom, el cual lo aparó sin tener que armar mucho revuelo: solo extendió su mano y lo cogió.

Abrió el sobre con interés.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querido señor: Neville Whilhelm Longbottom

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora

Uniforme

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo.

Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores.

Una capa de invierno.

Libros

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk

Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot

Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling

Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch

Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore

Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger

Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander

Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble

Resto del equipo

1 varita.

1 caldero de peltre número 2.

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Arqueó una ceja mientras leía el contenido de la carta.

–¿En serio piensas que estudie en esa escuela de magos mediocres? Yo pensaba que me ibas enviar a Durmstrang –Escupió el joven.

–En Hogwarts asisten los herederos de familias de renombre del Reino Unido –Explicó el anciano – Así podrás hacer alianzas políticas que convengan a nuestra, de esta manera ganas importancia en ese país y en un par de años puedes ser uno de los cabeza de familia mas importantes.

"Aunque no es obligatorio que aceptes todo esto. Es más, si quieres puedes decirme ahora mismo que no quieres obedecerme y entenderé.

–Wow, viejo, estas mas sentimental que antes –El sarcasmo y la ironía en la voz del mas joven era palpable– Ya sabes cual será mi respuesta.

–Si tu lo deseas así, esta bien para mi persona. Al fin y al cabo es tu decisión y yo no soy nadie para impedírtelo.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Harry se despidió con la mano de sus padres mientras el tren empezaba a moverse lentamente. Despegó la vista de la ventana y observó a Ron Weasley. Había conocido al chico unos minutos atrás y la verdad es que el pelirrojo le caía muy bien.

Era muy agradable su compañía, aunque sufría un poco de inferioridad debido a que provenía de una familia pobre pero aun así el Weasley tenía un gran corazón.

Compraron la mitad de los dulces de la mujer del carrito (en realidad, fue Harry que compró casi -por no decir cada uno- todos los caramelos).

Mientras comían los dulces, Harry notó que un pequeño bulto se movía entre la capa de Ron.

–¿Que es eso, Ron, que se mueve en tu capa?

Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida. Era fea, pensó el pequeño Potter pero no lo dijo porque no quería herir la autoestima de su nuevo amigo.

–Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers.

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, lo que en cierto punto era exacto, porque miró por la ventanilla.

Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Sus padres le habían enseñado que no todo el mundo tenía mucho dinero en la vida y con esas personas se debía ser muy amable debido a que no se sabía si un día terminarías necesitando su ayuda.

–Oye, ¿cual es tu partido favorito de Quiddicht?

La pregunta pareció animar a Ron porque despegó su vista de la ventanilla y miró a Harry con ojos brillantes.

–Los Chudley Cannons ¿Y los tuyos?

–¿¡Es en serio!? ¡Yo también soy fan de los Chudley Cannons!

Ambos se pusieron a hablar de las cosas buenas de ese equipo tan asombroso.  
–Mis hermanos les gusta los Cannons tambien excepto a Ginny que es fan de las Arpías.

Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.

En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos 6serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.

Mientras los dos chicos estaban hablando, en otro compartimiento se encontraba Neville sentado con los ojos cerrados mientras un chico moreno intentaba tener una conversación.

–Entonces, ¿Te gusta jugar Quiddicht? –Preguntó Blaise Zabini.

–Sí –Fue la seca respuesta del rubio.

–¿Tienes un equipo de Quiddicht favorito?

–No.

–¿Quieres que cierres la boca?

–Sí y lo más pronto posible.

El niño procedente de Italia se quedó callado haciendo que el Longbottom suspirara mentalmente de alivio. Desde que se había topado con el moreno, este no había parado ni un segundo de hablar.

Era muy irritante para alguien que prefería el silencio, como Neville. Era una lastima que la abue Augusta le hubiera prohibido no "darles lecciones" (o, para los que no entienden, herir de gravedad pero que todavía pueda respirar) a los demás, se hubiera divertido mucho.

Abrió los ojos, según podía escuchar la manera del tren moverse faltaban una hora y media. Se levantó de su asiento y cogió la jaula donde llevaba a su sapo Kröte(*).

"Que raro" Se extraño el pelirubio" Esta liviana". Por interés miró la jaula. Había un gran hoyo y los barrotes estaban doblados.

¡Mierda!

Salio rápidamente del vagón, ganándose que Zabini lo llamará desde el compartimento.

Joder

Joder.

La había cagado.

"Sí Algie se entera" Pensó.

Flash Back.

–Quiero darte un regalo para cuando vayas a Hogwarts –Habló el alemán mientras le entregaba una jaula dorada. En ella había un Rarito sapo que parecía estar muertos veces y a veces pestañaba.

–¿Seguro que no estas bromeando? –Preguntó un incrédulo Neville.

–Que su aspecto de mierda no te deje engañar, muchacho. Es un Dämon o demonio de las praderas de Palesckirch que encerrado toma la forma de un indefenso y patético renacuajo.

–Y ¿me lo das porque...?

–Perteneció a mi padre, y mi abuelo antes que él lo tuviera. Este Dämon tiene casi veinticinco generaciones perteneciendo a los Hohezollern y ahora te pertenece.

–¿Cual es su nombre?

–Nuestros antepasados le llamaban Kröten pero tú puedes decirle... Mmm... Trevor.

–¿Trevor?  
–Era el nombre del padre de tu padre. Bien, ahora asegurate de que nunca salga de su jaula a menos de que sea algo muy importante. Y aplica un hechizo de protección a la jaula cada ocho horas. ¿Estas seguro que puedes?

–¿Eh?... Ah, si... Claro que... Este... Cuenta conmigo.

Fin del Flash Back.

Pasó por varios vagones, preguntando a las personas que encontraba si habían visto a un sapo. Se detuvo en un vagón y abrió la puerta.

Adentro notó cuatro chicos sentados que lo miraron intentando parecer atemorizantes. Pero al rubio le hacía mas gracia que susto, ellos no se comparaban con Algie o Augusta en lo que eran cuestiones de intimidación.

Uno de ellos, de cabello plateado, se levantó y se dirigió hacia él.

–¿Que quieres...?

Neville no lo dejó terminar, solo lo ignoró y pasó a su lado.

–¿Habeis visto un sapo? –Les preguntó Neville.

–No –Respondió uno de los chicos levantándose de su asiento, el cual tenía una mirada que le gustó al heredero Longbottom – ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

–Neville Longbottom, heredero a la corona de Alemania mágica y heredero Longbottom –Respondió mientras le tendía la mano al joven pelinegro–.

–Uh, un Longbottom y yo que pensaba que esa familia estaba casi extinto –Comentó el chico, de verdad que a Neville le estaba agradando ese joven – Soy Theodore Nott, el heredero Nott. El rubito que dejaste allá, es Draco Malfoy el "futuro" príncipe de Slytheryn mientras que esos dos... Individuos son Gregory Goyle y Viccent Crabbe o simplemente Crabbe y Goyle.

Rompieron el apretón de manos segundos después.

–Supongo que voy a buscar a mi sapo Trevor.

–Si quieres puedo ayudarte –Se ofreció Nott provocando miradas sorprendidas por parte de Draco y los dos simios– Además creo que buscar a un sapo no sea tan dificíl.

Los dos salieron del compartimiento dejando atrás a unos conmocionados Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.  
\----------------------------------------------------

–¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois? –La muchacha habló muy rápido, apenas se entendía.

La muchacha, ahora de nombre Hermione, había entrado al compartimento en el que estaban Ron y Harry preguntando algo raro y luego se había quedado allí.

Era molesto.

–Yo soy Ron Weasley –Murmuró el de cabellos rojos.

–Y yo soy Harry Potter.

¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione— Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.

–¿Estoy yo? –dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado. Sabía que era famoso, pero nunca le interesó saber el porque de eso.

—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera–dijo Hermione–¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore es tuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala...

Siguió hablando hasta que, alabados sean los dioses, se fue.

–Si ella cae en la casa de los leones, prefiero ser enviado a cualquier otra casa –Dijo Ron y por más que quiso negar Harry, su amigo pelirrojo tenía razón.  
\----------------------------------------------  
–Cambio de opinión –Hablo un molesto Theo – Creo que tenías razón, Longbottom, ese jodido sapo es inbuscable.

–Yo digo lo mismo, Nott.

Ya llevaban lo que parecía una eternidad para Theo y minutos para Neville buscando el "sapo" del segundo. La mascota no daba signos de vida por más que buscarán.

Habían buscado por los compartimientos excepto unos tres o cuatro. Ahora mismo se encontraban en el pasillo el cual estaba totalmente desierto.  
–Que extraño –Murmuró Nott– Recuerdo que el pasillo pasaban varias personas y ahora ni siquiera esta la mujer del carrito.

El otro observaba a todas partes como el cazador cuando busca la pista de su posible presa.

Se volteó lentamente mientras levantaba su varita en dirección al heredero Nott

–¿Que demonios crees que estas haciendo? –Gruñó Nott mientras daba un paso atrás– Baja esa vari...

–¡Schlagen!(*)

El hechizo en vez de golpear al sangre pura, llegó al techo golpeando algo. Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos por todo el pasillo. Donde se había lanzado el ataque se empezó a ver poco a poco la silueta de un animal de unos tres metros agazapado a la pared.

–¿¡Que demonios!? –Theo dio un salto hasta llegar al lado de Neville mientras desenfundaba su varita – ¿¡Acaso eso es tu "sapo"?

–Ja (Sí en alemán), Nott.

–Ich werde nicht wiederkommen, ich bin frei. Ich werde nicht dein Sklave sein (No volveré, soy libre. No volveré a ser su esclavo) –Hablo la criatura con voz muy parecida a la lija.

–Me temo que eso no va a pasar: mi compañero de aquí y yo te detendremos aunque nos saques las entrañas por los ojos.

–Bueno yo no creo... –Intentó decir Theo mientras su mano temblaba un poco.

–Dann werde ich sien. Und dann werde ich ndo una "sonrisa" donde sobresalían unos dientes del tamaño de una varita.

–Si sobrevivo a esta, juro que te mato Longbottom –Expresó el pelinegro mientras veía como "monstruito favorito" se lanzaba en dirección a ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo. Que les pareció, pues a mí me gusto escribirlo tanto que lo hice este mismo día.
> 
> Espero vuestros reviews :)
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> Zuhause: Casa en alemán.
> 
> Herr: significa señor, es una manera respetuosa de referirse a un hombre.
> 
> Alt: viejo. Es una manera irrespetuosa de referirse a alguien mayor.
> 
> Kröte: Sapo, ya vemos que Nev y su familia no son muy buenos poniendo apodos.
> 
> Schlagen: hechizo que es muy parecido al 'expeliarmus" inglés. Recuerden que Neville debido a que se crió en Alemania conoce mas hechizos en alemán que en Inglés.
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora


End file.
